Going Home
by Desbrina
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP. When The Turks and Avalanche are kidnapped and find themselves in a strange new land they must fight each other in order to leave. But who will face the master of the new world?
1. Rounds So Far

Rounds So Far

Round 1 Part 1 – **Forget** - Reno Vs Rude

Round 1 Part 2 – **Together Forever** – Tseng Vs Elena

Round 2 Part 1 – **The Villain that I am** – Hojo Vs Vincent


	2. Welcome to Mini Island

Disclaimer: I only own my characters and the storyline, nothing more. 

Chapter One  
Welcome To Mini Island

Several people stood outside the Shin-Ra Head Quarters. Reeve, Rufus and Hojo blaming Avalanche for The Turks disappearance. On the other hand Cloud, Barret and Tifa blaming the Shin-Ra for several of the friends that had also gone missing. They begin to fight but are soon stopped by a mysterious voice.

"Why waste energy here when you can waste it in my world," the voice says. Everyone looks confused and look around for the owner of the voice, of course they didn't find one. "Come, join your friends." A bright light flashes and everyone falls to the ground unconscious. 

* * *

**Mean While**

* * *

The Turks and the other missing people are already in the voices world, although they don't know it.

"What do you want with us?" Reno shouts, into thin air, like he has been doing for the last hour or so. "Why are we here?"

"Reno, sit down," says Tseng, the Turks leader. "Calm down, if it hasn't answered yet then it probably wont." But the fiery Turk didn't calm down, he did the opposite, he shouted even more.

"Wait and you'll see why you're here," the voice says.

Just at that moment Reeve, Rufus, Hojo, Cloud, Tifa and Barret appear, waking up into a new world.

"Hey, where are we?" Tifa asks. Rufus looks around and spots the Turks stood not far from them.

"Welcome to my world," the voice says. "You are on an island called Mini Island."

"Why are we here?" Elena asks.

"A very good question, although I've heard it may time from your red head friend."

"Why didn't you answer then," Reno shouts, clearly annoyed.

"You're here because I want some fun," The voice carries on, ignoring Reno's question.

"Who are you?" Cloud asks.

"Oh I'm sorry," the voice says sounding really sorry. "Have I not introduced myself? I have many names but call me I-San. I rule over this world with fear, everyone here hates me but no one has the courage to face me. But even if they did they could not match my strength."

"Sounds a lot like me," Rufus mumbles to himself.

"Fun, how?" Elena asks, afraid to hear the answer.

"I've gotten bored here. There's no good sports here, no one will face me anymore, Mainly fighting," I-San says.

"Let me guess, you always win," Reno interrupts.

"Yes, something like that," I-san carries on. "To leave this place you must defeat me but only the strongest can face me. I'll let you decide who that will be. You only get one chance or you will become my slaves for all eternity. And believe me, that is a long time." I-San disappears.

"So, how are we suppose to fight each other, I don't want to," Yuffie says.

"Make some sense," Elena says.

"We have to if we want to get out of here," Cloud says.

"Don't bother me," Reno says. "I've been wanting revenge for some time now,"

"Although Reno, you'd be fighting us as well at some point," Elena points out.

"We have to fight, no matter what we feel," Tseng says. "If we separate ourselves into two groups it should be easier."

"Fine, us against you," Cid says.

"That's 9 against 7," Elena points out the obvious.

"Reno didn't mind when it was 3 on 1 back at the sector 7 pillar," Cloud comments.

"How about this. Me, Elena, Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Red, Aeris, Yuffie against Reno, Rude, Hojo, Vincent, Reeve, Rufus, Cid and Cait Sith."

"Fine but your in charge of who battle who and when. You made the teams, although I'd prefer to be in the other team," Cid says.

"Shut up, you're fighting for us," Reno says.

"Yay, I get to be with Tseng," Elena says and hugs Tseng, but she suddenly thinks of something. "Or did you do this so you could be with Aeris," Elena whispers into Tseng's ear. Cloud looked at the and wonders what Elena said.

"Elena, Shut up. Ok Rena your team is team A, mine is team B. the first few matches will be between team members only. For team A it will be Reno Vs Rude. For team B it will be Me Vs Elena."


	3. Forget

Round 1 – Forget

"The first match will be Reno Vs Rude," Tseng states. "Forget everything about each other. Your opponent is an enemy. Don't loose to him, that goes to everyone."

"We know," Elena says. "Just get on with it."

"Okay, go." Do the fight begins between Reno and Rude. Reno waits for Rude to make the first attack, easily dodging it. Reno manages to get behind Rude and attacks him with his electric rod but Rude deflects it, knocking Reno's weapon out of his hand and onto the ground behind him. Reno dodges the next attacks but isn't able to the next. Rude's blow hits Reno in the abdomen. Reno looks up as Rude is about to make the finishing blow but Reno kicks him in the abdomen first. Rude stumbles back, giving Reno time to get to his feet. He searches for his weapon, seeing it on the floor behind him. Reno dives for his weapon, narrowly missing Rude's next blow and is able to get it. Reno turns round and charges at Rude, then jumping to his right, sticking his weapon into Rude's side and zapping him. Rude falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Reno is the winner," Tseng announces. "Now it's Me Vs Elena."


	4. Together Forever

Round 1-2

Together Forever

"Okay, lets get this show on the road," Reno says. "Go."

Elena and Tseng start to battle. Elena throws a punch but Tseng easily blocks it. Elena throws a few more punches until she realises that Tseng is playing with her. Her next more caught Tseng off guard but he quickly recovers. Elena charges at him but he steps out of the way, tripping her up in the process. Elena is mad and dripping in sweat, where as Tseng hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Come on Tseng," Elena calls to him. "Show me your best."

"Very well." Tseng launches an all out attack on Elena. She is quickly defeated.

"Looks like Tseng is the winner," Reno states.

"Then next round for A is Hojo Vs Vincent and for B it is Cloud Vs Tifa."


	5. The Villain That I Am

Round 2 – The villain that I am

"The next contestants from A shall be Hojo and Vincent. Ready?" Tseng asks. They both nod.

"Sounds like your hosting a game show," Reno comments. Tseng ignores the red head completely.

"Begin," Tseng shouts. Hojo pulls out a potion (Not a healing one) and throws it at Vincent.

"That should stun him," Hojo mutters but it didn't affect Vincent. Vincent pulls out his gun and stats shooting at the professor. His eyes widen in horror as the bullets fly his way. He quickly finds a potion to stop them and fire them in the opposite direction. Vincent jumps out of the way but not before two hit him.

"Ice," Vincent calls and casts ice on Hojo but not before,

"Reflect." The ice spell is reflected back at Vincent. Hojo pulls out another potion. "Hmm, Destruction, I wonder what this one does," he mutters as he examines the potion in his hand. "I think I might just try it." he throws the potion at Vincent. The explosion rocks the ground and throws everyone to the floor. Through the smoke you can see one figure on the ground, and one standing over him. The smoke clears and you see Hojo standing over Vincent, who is unable to battle.

"You cheated," Vincent calls to Hojo.

"Someone help him," Tifa cries. Rude walks over to Vincent and casts cure. Vincent stands up and dusts himself off.

"All Hojo did was use his weapon, same as you used and Reno used his," Tseng says.

"How was I supposed to know his weapon was potions?"

"Hojo's a scientist. Anyway normally you don't asks what weapon your opponent has in a real battle," Tseng states. "Tifa and Cloud are up next."


End file.
